lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:kal'Tarron Alrahain(rb780nm)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=+6+2 vs AC; d12+2+4(wis) The first time an enemy other than my Oath target hits or misses me before the end of my next turn, the target takes radiant damage +4(int)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Implement |Power Description= Range 10, +6+1 vs Reflex, 1d8+1+4(wis) damage, I gain +4(wis) temporary hp.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon |Power Description=+6+2 vs AC. d12+2+4(wis). Until the end of my next turn, any enemy that ends its turn adjacent to me, or that hits or misses me takes 5+4(int) radiant damage}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Divine, Radiant, Weapon, Zone |Power Description=+6+2 vs AC, 2d12+2+4(wis) radiant damage. Creates a zone (burst 2) centered around the target (following), lasting until the end of the encounter. Whenever I hit a creature in that zone, the attack deals an extra 1d6 radiant damage}} |Action=Standard |Requirement= |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Fire, Weapon |Power Description=+6+2 vs AC. 2d12+2+4(wis) fire damage. Until the end of my next turn, any enemy that ends its turn next to the target takes 5+4(int) fire damage}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=When making a melee attack against target, use two dice and pick the better}} |Action=standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Target one undead in close burst 5. +6+1 vs Will. 3d10+1+4(wis) radiant damage, pull target 1+4(wis) squares. Immobilized until the end of my next turn. Miss: half damage and pull 1 square.}} |Action=immediate interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Close burst 10. An ally who makes an attack role against my Oath target can make a second role and used either result}} |Action=minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Range 5. The next melee or ranged attack that hits the target before the end of my next turn does and extra 1d6 damage}} |Action=no action |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=trigger: I make an attack, saving throw, skill or ability check role and dislike the result. Effect: add 1d8 (Auspicious lineage feat to the triggering role)}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=18 (+4) |Wisdom=19 (+4) |Charisma=10 (+1) |Skills=Acrobatics+3,Arcana+6,Athletics+2,Bluff+2,Diplomacy+2,Dungeoneering+6, Endurance+3,Heal+11,History+8,Insight+8,Intimidate+2,Nature+6,Perception+11, Religion+13,Stealth+8,Streetwise+2,Theivery+3 |Feats=Auspicious Lineage, Improved Armour of Faith, Balinor's Prey |Equipment=Bloodclaw Greataxe +2, Sanguine Vestments +1, Symbol of Hope +1; adventurer's kit; 412gp}} Character Information Background kal'Tarron died in the Mourning. The memories are stronger than many he has of his past lives, but they are still very confused. He remembers marching with Breland on the Saerun road. He remembers being sent to find a missing that the scriers had spotted held in a tower on the chills over looking the wall, but he never got there - an enemy of Balinor crossed his path - but he doesn't recall their face, or faces, or whether they even had faces - distracting his from his mission. He left his unit and took off back down the hill towards his prey... Then he remembers some snatches of being in the mourning itself... ''a huge bank of grey mist sweeps down the road from the east.. Great tendrils of firey lightning leaping across the sky... Lurid orange and red lights cast strange shadows on the rolling banks of grey fog... The eastern sky catching fire -- the clouds, fog and the air itself ignited in a terrible conflagration... deathly silence... Then his next life began, a year later and thousands of miles to the north-west, in a temple of Balinor in Aundair. Haunted by the dim memories of friends and enemies who may or may not have survived the mourning, he returned with all speed to Breland. But, with no clear idea of where to look, or who to look for, kal'Tarron drifted away from the half recalled cities, and the painful deja-vu filled days. Following the will of Balinor (as he percieves it) he has come to Sharn, seeking enemies to slay... Appearance kal'Tarron's most striking features are his purple skin and silver eyes, which mark him as a Deva to all but the most ignorant observers. On close observation, you might observe a tuft or two of short, blue hair peeking out from under a large skullcap. Coloration aside, his physical attributes are all very much average - he doesn't look strong enough to wield the greataxe that is slung across his back - yet when you see him hold it, the weight seems to vanish from it - he can wield it like a much larger man might - powerful chops and slashes, but also with clever fients and an almost supernatural ability to anticipate and deflect his foes' attacks. If you get a close look at his hands, you'll notice a web of scars across his palms - not that unusual on someone who works with blades, but these scars seem far too numerous for one as young as he is. kal'Tarron wears no armor - instead he is clad in a robe of scarlet, with white trim that is stained a crimson/pink. A golden amulet, bearing the horned symbol of Balinor hangs from his throat - seeing it suffuses all those who respect the sovereign host with a slight sense of hopeful energy. Age: 3 or maybe infinite Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 190 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned kal'Tarron is conflicted: The demands of his faith are strong, but the memories of the mourning and the inescapable questions stemming from his past life hound him too. He tries to be loyal to friends and allies, but he has greater masters, and he must act as they will (or at least as he interprets it). He thinks he wants to escape his memories, to put his past life behind him - but given the chance to find out more about the mourning, to find his old comrades (or at least discover who they were), to find the ones responsible or the enemies he chased back into the mounting conflagration - he will probablygrab it with both scarred hands Hooks * The Mourning (what happened) **Who did he chase? What happened to them? Where they involved in the mournign somehow? **What happened to his old companions? Did they die? Did they survive? * The greataxe - kal'Tarron's axe appeared with him when he was reborn, and it seems to be gaining power as he adventures. * The demands of Balinor (and his agents) ** kal'Tarron has received commands from his deity many times over his many lives. Sometimes they are explicit - visitations from Balinor's agents; sometimes they are signs in events around him that he soemhow knows are orders from above. ** As god of the "cycle of life", Balinor's agents have often instructed kal'Tarron to chase down those who have escaped the cycle - the undead and those raised from a deserved death. Conversely, he has been ordered to find the remains of those slain too soon and to bring them to a temple where they can be returned to this world. Kicker kal'Tarron has always been an Avenger of Balinor - at least, in all the snatches of the past he has ever recalled. An avenger needs no motivation beyond the call to his duty to adventure and to seek out the foes of his Lord. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 416gp Encumbrance: lbs Normal Load: lbs Heavy Load: lbs Maximum Drag Load: lbs Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Deva (PHB2) * +2 Int, +2 Wis * +2 History, +2 Religion * Languages: Common, Choice of Two Others * Astral Majesty: +1 defense to attacks by bloodied creatures * Astral Resistance: 5+lvl/2 resistance to necrotic an radiant damage * Immortal Origin * Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes: racial power * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Avenger (PHB2) * Armor of Faith: +3 AC when not wearing heavy armor or using a shield. * Censure of Retribution: When an enemy other than the target of my oath of enmity hits me, I gain a (cumulative) bonus to damage rolls against my oath of enmity target equal to my intelligence bonus until the end of my next turn. * Channel Divinity: Once per encounter I can use a channel divinity power. * Oath of Enmity: Gain oath of enmity power. Feats * 1st: Auspicious Lineage - Players' Handbook 2 * 2nd: Improved Armor of Faith - Players' Handbook 2 * 4th: Balinor's Prey - Eberron Players' Guide Background Breland (EPG): +2 Insight. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin, Draconic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money + 412 gp starting gold - 5.2 Initial Equiptment -------- 406.8 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Sanguine Vestments +1 l3 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Symbol of Hope +1 L3 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Bloodclaw +2 l7 XP Created at 4th Level +3750 Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 2010/06/16: Created * 2010/06/17: Creation continues Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.